


Finally

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had long dreamed of finding love, and now at age 33, he can’t help but wonder when it’ll happen for him. Cue Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine couldn’t help the twinge of loneliness he felt whenever he remembered how it had felt to be 16 and the only one of his friends that didn’t have someone that cared about him, someone to kiss in the backseat as the clock counted down the minutes left until curfew. He hadn’t had anyone to slow dance with at his prom. His first experiences in exploring his sexuality had occurred in college with men who weren’t so much interested in Blaine as they were in achieving orgasms with another person. He’d long gotten over the unfulfilled desires of his teenaged self, ones that involved sneaking around with someone who loved him to avoid being caught by his parents and hesitant steps towards ‘sex’.

He was 33 now, and had built a pretty good life for himself. He had a nice house (though, at times, it felt painfully empty without someone to share it with) and a well paying job that, while it didn’t particularly thrill him, he didn’t hate. He’d had a few relationships, and was confident when the time was right, he’d meet ‘the one’. One day, he’d meet the man of his dreams, and be able to start a family. No longer would he feel mocked by his life, feeling as though he was just playing house by himself. 

And that’s what brought Blaine to the Lima Bean on that fateful rainy Saturday in March. He’d woken up, and though he had planned to spend the day curled up in bed with a good book, he couldn’t help but feel patronized by his own fantasies of lazy Saturdays with a husband: snuggling into another man’s arms and trading lazy kisses without a care in the world. Spending an afternoon in a cozy coffee shop with a book seemed like a fair alternative. 

His book lay on the table, forgotten, as he stared at a boy sitting by himself. Blaine couldn’t help but think that the boy was gorgeous, with his flawless skin and bright eyes and impeccable taste in clothing if his jacket was any indication. But more than that, Blaine couldn’t help but notice the look in the boy’s eyes: loneliness. It reminded him of the look in his own eyes when he was the boy’s age. 

The boy was hunched over his coffee, seemingly anxious. Suddenly, a hulking jock in a red letterman jacket walked by him, knocking in to his chair menacingly. 

“We’ll see you on Monday, faggot! Leave the lady jacket at home!” the jock said before stalking out of the shop. 

Before he could stop himself, he stood up and made his way to the younger boy’s table. “Are you…are you all right?” he asked, gently touching the boy’s shoulder. 

The boy laughed humorlessly, and looked as though he wanted to cry. “Why wouldn’t I be? It wouldn’t be a normal day without being harassed while minding my own business, would it?”

Blaine felt his heart clutch painfully, not only for the obviously miserable boy in front of him, but also for his past self. He slid into the chair opposite the boy. “I’ve been there, and it sucks. But, if it’s any consolation, history tends to repeat itself, and the bullies I went to school with are all miserable and living tedious lives, while the person they hated simply for being gay is now some of their boss,” Blaine offered with a shy smile. 

The boy’s eyes widened. “You’re gay?” Blaine nodded. “Sorry, it’s just…the only other gay people I’ve met are my friend’s dads, and they’re great, but it’s not like I can talk to them about, you know, being gay because that would be weird.”

Blaine laughed. “Well, you can talk to me about being gay, if you want. Or about anything else if you’d like, the book I brought with me is awfully boring and you seem like the most interesting kid in Ohio,” Blaine teased.

The boy smiled, and Blaine detected a hint of a blush on his cheeks. He’s adorable, Blaine thought to himself. Offering his hand across the table, he introduced himself. “I’m Kurt.”

“Blaine.”

The two had sat at the table for what had seemed like hours. Blaine learned that Kurt Hummel was 17, a junior at McKinley, and that he was interested in fashion, Broadway, and romantic comedies. Kurt vented his frustrations about being an openly gay teen in Ohio, Blaine shared stories of his own past, and the two bonded over the meaningless hatred that some people possessed in their hearts. 

Their conversation had been cut short when Kurt noticed he was going to be late meeting up with a friend.

“Well, Blaine, it’s been a pleasure. Really, it’s nice to talk to someone who gets it,” Kurt said as the two lingered by Kurt’s navigator. “Would you…could I get your number? If you don’t mind, that is. You know what, I’m sorry, that was weird, I don’t-“

“Kurt. I would love to give you my number,” Blaine interrupted. 

Kurt blushed. “Really?”

“Of course,” Blaine said, trading his phone for Kurt’s and putting in his number. 

They swapped back phones, and Kurt got into his car. “I’ll talk to you later, then?”

“You’d better,” Blaine responded, giving a little wave before making his way to his own car. 

And though he felt ridiculous for it, he couldn’t help the blossoming feeling inside his chest, one that felt a lot like love.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few months passed in a whirlwind on meeting for coffee (not dates, Blaine struggled to remind himself), going to see shows together, and even spending glorious evenings at Blaine’s house with take out and a romantic comedy or a musical. 

And that’s how Blaine found himself in his current predicament. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Kurt’s face, illuminated by the T.V. screen where Collins was mourning his loss of his love. Kurt was captivated by the movie, silently crying, mouth slightly parted. 

Blaine felt like he was drowning in his love. At the beginning, Blaine had thought that Kurt was the boy of 16-year-old Blaine’s dream, but now he couldn’t deny the fact that he wanted Kurt despite the fact that Kurt was 17 and he was 33. Blaine wanted to give Kurt the experiences he’d never gotten when he was that age, wanted Kurt to accept his love without fear of the give and take that so many people Blaine’s own age associated with relationships. He wanted to map out Kurt’s body with his tongue, make him fall apart with his hands and put him back together just to repeat the process. He wanted to wake up with the boy curled up next to him and share lazy kisses.

Overwhelmed with his own desire, Blaine moved towards Kurt. The boy looked at Blaine, and Blaine reached out to cup his cheek. He leaned in to kiss the boy, and was surprised when Kurt moved in as well. 

Their lips met, softly at first but then more forcefully. Blaine felt as though something inside of him was breaking and blooming at the same time, and had to break the kiss.

He pulled away, resting his forehead against Kurt’s. Kurt moved his hands from where they’d been resting against Blaine’s shoulders and framed Blaine’s face with them.

“I love you,” Kurt said, eyes twinkling.

Blaine felt as though he could cry. “I love you, too.”

Kurt laughed, and Blaine felt his heart soar. “I know,” and with that Kurt leaned in to capture Blaine’s lips again. 

————————————————————————————————————-

The age difference between the two had become more prominent during the first weeks after they started dating. While Kurt had been perfectly at ease spending nights out with Blaine, his 33 year old friend, it seemed that he was noticeable less comfortable going out with Blaine, his much older and more experienced boyfriend. Blaine knew that some people wouldn’t take to the man dating such a younger man, and had anticipated getting some dirty looks when ever he would give his boyfriend small displays of affection while out in public. His love for Kurt made his reservations about their age difference negligible, and he tried not to let Kurt catch on to his own concerns. However, Kurt was quick to catch on and began to tease his boyfriend. It became the standard for Kurt to call Blaine “Daddy” whenever he sensed that Blaine was hyper aware of people looking at the couple.

Blaine knew his boyfriend was slightly uncomfortable talking, and thinking, about sex, and so he wasn’t surprised when Kurt would suddenly become skittish when their passionate kissed and roaming hands turned into more. The first time Blaine had grabbed Kurt’s ass, the younger boy had been straddling him on the couch in Blaine’s living room. As their kissing had grown more passionate, Blaine had lost himself in the sensation and hadn’t even noticed his hands moving from the younger boy’s wait to his ass. Kurt whined into Blaine’s mouth, and couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting down into his boyfriend’s.

“Oh, I, sorry,” Kurt had moaned before retracting his hips.

“Don’t be sorry, felt good,” Blaine replied, trailing kisses down the boy’s jaw. “You should keep going.”

“I just, sorry, you must think I’m pathetic, getting so worked up about kissing. I know this is nothing compared to what you’re used to, and I’m just…” Kurt trailed off, feeling silly.

“Kurt, you think I’m not worked up?” He gently rolled his hips up so that Kurt could feel his erection. “Baby, you have no idea how hard you get me.”

“Really?” Blaine nodded. Kurt blushed before thrusting his hips into Blaine’s. “Am I, is this right?”

“Yeah, like that, baby,” Blaine coaxed, guiding Kurt’s movements with his own hands. “Feels good, huh? Can you feel how hard I am for you, baby?”

Kurt was moving more confidently now, thrusting down with more pressure. “Blaine, Blaine, I can’t,” the boy babbled throwing his head back. Suddenly his hips stuttered and he came with a moan. And then suddenly, his moans and whines took shape of single word: “Daddy”.

All it took was that one word, and Blaine was coming hard in his pants, fingers digging hard into his boyfriend’s hips. The house was silent for a few moments, filled only with the sounds of their panting as their breath returned to normal. 

“Was that okay? That I called you that?” Kurt asked, cheeks flushed a delicious red.

Blaine leaned to press a kiss against the boy’s lips before pulling the boy tight against him. “God, Kurt, that was perfect. You are perfect.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt’s head. “I love you so much.”

Kurt giggled, and Blaine could feel the huffs of breath on his neck. “Love you too, daddy.”


	3. Chapter 3

In hindsight, Blaine probably shouldn’t have been surprised when Kurt told him he was ready for anal sex. They’d progressed past frotting, past hand jobs, and Blaine knew first hand that Kurt hand natural talent for giving head (Kurt had been so shy at first, moving hesitantly at first but gradually gaining enough confidence to take more and more of Blaine’s shaft into his mouth. The intensity Blaine had felt when Kurt had looked up innocently at Blaine through his long eyelashes, causing Blaine’s orgasm to rush though him could only be rivaled by the desire that had flooded his entire body when Kurt had buried his hands into his curls, holding on for dear life, as he came hard down Blaine’s throat, crying out “Daddy”).  
It was nearing the end of the school year, and Blaine had assumed that Kurt would be ready for the next step sometime during the summer. But here they were, a warm sunny Sunday afternoon in June. They’d spent the afternoon curled up together on Blaine’s bed, basking in the sunlight streaming through the windows and talking about what kinds of outings they could go on during Kurt’s summer vacation.

“Blaine?” Blaine glanced over at his boyfriend, and noticed that he looked oddly serene and determined. “I want to have sex. Like, sex-sex.”

“Okay.” 

“I mean, soon. Today. Right now, preferably,” Kurt clarified.

Blaine sat up. “Oh…are you sure? It’s okay if you want to wait. It’s completely normal to be nervous, or worried about the first time, I understand.”

Kurt pulled himself up so that he was straddling his boyfriend, before leaning in to kiss him briefly. “I am sure. I used to be nervous about sex, but I don’t need to be anymore. Why do I need to be nervous when I’m with you? You’ll take care of me.” He leaned down to kiss Blaine once more. He peppered light kisses trailing from his boyfriend’s jaw to his ear. “After all, you always do, daddy.”

With that, Blaine crashed his lips against Kurt’s. He flipped them over, and had to force himself to separate his lips from the other boy’s. “Fuck, I love you so much.” He pulled his shirt off, before doing the same to Kurt’s. 

“I love you, too, daddy,” Kurt replied as he unbuttoned his jeans. Blaine pulled the pants completely off and removed his own pants, leaving them both in their underwear. Blaine pulled off his own, and leaned down to press a kiss against where Kurt’s erection was straining against the fabric. He removed the briefs, and moved to take lube and a condom out of the nightstand. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers, mouthing along Kurt’s cock. Slowly, he worked a finger into his boyfriend. Encouraged by the soft moans falling out of the boy’s mouth, and the slightest thrusts of his hips, Blaine slowly worked the tight hole open. Before long, he had three fingers inside of Kurt, and couldn’t help but be fascinated by the sight of the rim stretched out around his digits.

“Daddy, please, I’m ready. I need you in me, daddy,” Kurt whined. Blaine rolled the condom down over his erection, before slicking lube over himself.

When he was positioned at Kurt’s entrance, he moved to kiss his boyfriend deeply as he slowly pushed inside. He swallowed the gasp that the younger boy exhaled when he felt Blaine bottom out.

“Need you to move, daddy,” Kurt moaned, trying to fuck himself of Blaine’s cock. Not needing any more encouragement than that, Blaine began to move, thrusting in and out of the tight heat.

“You’re doing so well, baby, so good for me,” Blaine cooed, thrusting with slightly more force.

Blaine had had sex with other men before, but nothing could have prepared him for how hard his heart would race when Kurt cried out “Daddy!” and came, clenching hard around Blaine’s dick. Blaine came hard, careful not to collapse onto his boyfriend beneath him. He gently slipped his softening cock out of Kurt, and removed the condom, wrapping it in a tissue before placing it on the nightstand. He lay down next to Kurt, and pulled him so that he was lying on top of him. Wrapping his arms tightly around the other boy’s waist, he asked, “Are you okay?”

Kurt looked into Blaine’s eyes and smiled. “It was perfect. I can’t imagine having done that with anyone but you.”

Blaine could feel his heart melt, and pressed a gentle kiss against his boyfriend’s forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

When it had been Kurt’s birthday, Blaine had treated him to tickets to see a production of Les Miserables in Dayton and taken him out for dinner. Kurt wanted to return the favor for Blaine’s birthday, but unfortunately, the actually date fell on a Friday, and Kurt knew that there was no way that his dad would let him miss a family dinner. It wasn’t that Kurt was ashamed of Blaine (and God, how could Kurt ever be ashamed of someone so beautiful? Someone who handled him with the utmost of care and looked at him like the way the sun and the stars?) No, Kurt wished that he could introduce Blaine to his father, but he knew that Burt wouldn’t approve because of the age gap. Kurt wasn’t afraid of his father forbidding Kurt from continuing with his relationship; Kurt may have been only 18, but he knew that Blaine was it for him, that he was everything. The fact that Kurt would risk his relationship with his father for Blaine was scary, though, and he wasn’t quite ready to discover if his nerves were warranted or not.

Therefore, the pair had decided to move their celebration to the night before hand, Thursday. Kurt’s father and stepmother were having their own date night, which would leave Kurt and Blaine plenty of time to go to an early dinner and return to Blaine’s house for some birthday sex.

The night of their celebration, the two sat across from each other in a quaint Italian restaurant that had recently opened. They leaned across the table to share bites of pasta with each other, and once Blaine had gained the confidence to, he leaned across the table to press a chaste kiss against his boyfriend’s lips. 

He was just leaning out of the kiss when it happened. 

“Kurt?!” Both boys looked up to find a confused looking Burt Hummel staring at them. 

————————————————————————————————————-

Blaine was uncomfortable to say the least. He was sitting in on the couch in the living room of the Hudson-Hummel house, watching his boyfriend’s father look at him, disapprovingly. 

“Kurt, care to explain?” Burt asked, finally tearing his gaze away from the man sitting on his couch. A man that he’d seen kissing his son. His son that was very much not a man.

Kurt stood. “Dad, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. Blaine, I’d like you to meet my father, Burt Hummel.”

“Boyfriend, Kurt? How long has this been going on? And how old is he? Christ, Kurt, I never thought I’d have to worry about this with you,” Burt sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

“Blaine and I have been together since the end of April. We were celebrating his birthday, tonight. He’s turning 34 tomorrow.”

Kurt flinched at his father’s response. “34! You started dating my son when he was 17, and you’re turning 34?!” Burt flushed angrily as he stalked closer to where Blaine was hunched over on the couch. “What kind of pervert are you?”

“Dad!”

Blaine tried to defend himself. “I know it looks bad, sir, but you have to understand-“

“Understand what? That you’ve been dating my son for, what, almost three months now, and I’ve never heard a word about you?”

“Sir, I-“

“Listen to me, if you don’t want me to kick your ass, you will not say one more word, and you will leave now and never, never come near my son ever again!”

Blaine could feel his heartbreaking. He didn’t know what he would do without Kurt, but there was no way that he could ever ask him to go against his father.

“Dad! Listen to me,” Kurt pleaded. “I love him! You don’t get to choose who I fall in love with, okay? And don’t try and forbid us! I’m 18, I’m a legal adult.”

“Kid, he’s 34,” Burt tried to reason. 

“Technically, he’s still 33. And he’s sitting right next to you, for god’s sake! At least pretend to respect him!”

“Kurt, bud-“

“Dad, don’t. I should’ve introduced you to Blaine when we started dating, I won’t deny that. But I knew that you wouldn’t approve of him if you met him while I was still so young! Dad,” Kurt’s voice broke. “Dad, I’m going to spend the rest of my life with this man, and I just wanted you to like him.”

Blaine stood and wrapped Kurt up in his arms. He felt his boyfriend shaking, and leaned to whisper some words into the boy’s ear. Kurt nodded, and shot his father a quick glance before heading out of the room.

“Mr. Hummel, I understand where your anger is coming from, I really do. However, I need you to understand that Kurt is no longer a child; he’s an adult. He’s a smart, and funny, and talented man. He is the best man I have ever met; I feel like I was waiting my entire life to find him. I,” Blaine could feel the desperation creeping into his voice. “I love him so much, and I am so incredibly lucky that not only does he let me love him, but he loves me back. I’ve waited so long to find him, and I’m sorry, but I won’t give up on him even if you don’t approve of me. Don’t get me wrong, I hate the fact that you might not agree with our relationship, and there is only one thing I want more than for you to support us.”

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

Blaine smiled. “To be with Kurt.”

Burt let out a resigned sigh. “If you hurt him, I will never forgive you.”

“With all due respect sir, I could say the same to you.

—————————————————————————————————————

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine were curled up in Blaine’s bed. Kurt had insisted on spending the night with his boyfriend, and his father was powerless to stop him. 

“I’m sorry,” Blaine whispered. 

Kurt rolled over to face his boyfriend. “For what?”

“I don’t even know,” Blaine huffed. “I don’t want to come between you and your dad. I don’t want to make you push away everyone until I’m all you have left.” 

Kurt rolled away from the other man, but returned soon. He straddled himself over Blaine’s lap, and Blaine quickly realized that the boy was completely naked.

“Kurt?” He could feel himself harden at the feel of the other boy on top of him.

Kurt ignored the question and set about removing Blaine’s pants. He rolled a condom over Blaine’s erection, and stroked him with lube until he was fully hard. “You are all I need, daddy,” he stated, before sinking down on the hard cock below him. 

Blaine groaned. “What? How? When did you-“

“I prepped myself when you were in the shower,” Kurt gasped, riding him harder. “I figured you could use some cheering up.”

“Fuck, baby, you’re too good to me,” Blaine said, thrusting up.

“Nu-uh, daddy. You love me, you take care of me. I don’t need anyone else, I don’t want anyone else, only you. Only you, daddy.”

Encouraged by the younger boy’s words, Blaine began to thrust harder and faster.

Kurt moaned. “More daddy! Fuck me harder, want it, need it so bad.”

Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s waist making it impossible for Kurt to move his hips, stripping him of any control. With that Blaine began to fuck up into him, hard and fast. “Love you so much, Kurt. Love you, love you, love you,” he chanted.

Kurt could feel himself rapidly falling towards orgasm, Blaine’s cock filling him so deliciously and his own trapped between their stomachs. “Love you, too,” he choked out before coming, coating both of them. 

Blaine thrust up one, twice, three times more and bit down on Kurt’s collar bone as he came hard. 

After they caught their breath, Blaine loosed his arms. “We’re going to okay, aren’t we?” he asked, feeling stupid for needing the reassurance.

Kurt only smiled and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s chest. “Of course we are.”


	5. Chapter 5

Burt and Blaine’s relationship remained strained throughout the rest of the summer. Now that Burt knew of their relationship, Kurt had spent quite a few nights over at Blaine’s house, and Carole (bless her soul) had started inviting Blaine to Friday Night Dinner in hopes that Burt would go easier of the man when he saw how deeply he loved Kurt. 

It was at one of during one of these dinners that Blaine met Rachel Berry. Kurt and Blaine had walked into the Hudson-Hummel household after spending the afternoon at the mall, and Blaine was caught completely off guard by the petit brunette. 

“Kurt! Finn told me your boyfriend is coming to dinner tonight,” the girl squealed, turning the corner. She stopped short when she caught sight of the two boys standing next to each other in the hall. 

“Yes, well, Rachel, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Rachel,” Kurt introduced the two.

Blaine reached out to shake the girl’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

The girl politely returned the sentiment, but Blaine could feel her judging gaze through out the entire dinner. When the meal was finished, Burt stood. 

“There’s a game on. Blaine, want to watch with me?” Blaine glanced at Kurt first before nodding his approval, heart beating faster at Burt’s attempts at bonding.

Kurt and Rachel remained in the kitchen, cleaning up. Rachel took the opportunity to talk to Kurt about his boyfriend.

“So, that’s Blaine.” Kurt nodded, a small smile on his face. Rachel cleared her throat. “He’s older, isn’t he?”

Kurt paused before setting the plate in his hand into the sink. “Yes, he is. And?”  
“And nothing, Kurt. I was just surprised to see you with someone who’s old enough to have his own kids.”

Neither of the teens noticed Blaine standing outside of the kitchen, as he’d come to fetch a beer for Burt.

“Rachel. I’m only going to explain this to you once. Blaine is older, yes. Old enough to have a family, yes. But here’s the thing: he doesn’t have a family. He doesn’t have a family because, until we met, he hadn’t met someone he wanted to have a family with. But now he has me, and we’re going to be a family oneday. I love him, Rach, he’s everything,” he said.

“I’m not saying that you don’t, but aren’t you afraid that maybe he doesn’t feel the same or that he’s taking advantage of you?”

Kurt took a moment to choose his words. “I think that if it was anyone but Blaine, I would be. From the moment I met him, he’s been so kind and gentle with me. Whenever I’m with him, I feel completely safe. I,” he paused before lowering his voice. “The first time we had sex, I told him that I wasn’t afraid, because I knew he’d take care of me. And he does.”

“Kurt, I’m really happy for you.”  
Kurt smiled and leaned into give the girl a hug and Blaine took that opportunity to enter the kitchen.

“Well, aren’t you two cute,” he teased grabbing a beer from the fridge. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead before returning to the living room to deliver Burt his beer and settle into one of the plush armchairs. 

A few minutes later, Kurt and Rachel entered the living room. Rachel took a seat on the couch beside Finn, but Kurt decided to curl up on Blaine’s lap. Blaine stroked up and down the boy’s back, wishing there was someone to convey the mass of emotions he was feeling through touch. Kurt tilted his head up, silently requesting a kiss. Blaine leaned in to press a chaste kiss against his lips, but Kurt brought up his hands to hold his boyfriend in place for a slightly longer one. When they broke apart, Kurt sighed happily before cuddling into Blaine’s side, resting his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Blaine brushed a light kiss against the top of his head and went to refocus his attention on the game. However, he caught sight of Rachel staring at the two almost in awe. When the girl noticed she had been caught, she blushed and gave a slight smile. Blaine returned the smile and couldn’t help but hold on to the precious boy in his arms a bit more tightly.

“Kurt! Blaine should totally come to the New Directions cook out we’re having on Labor Day!” Finn suddenly exclaimed. 

————————————————————————————————————-

Meeting Kurt’s friends was interesting, to say the least. Most of them were polite, but Blaine could tell that they were confused that Kurt was dating someone so much older than himself. 

He stayed off to the sidelines, chatting with Burt and observing his boyfriend light up as he interacted with his friends.

“I underestimated you,” Burt said, seemingly out of nowhere. Blaine looked at him, confused. “I see the way you look at my boy, and I can see know that you’d do anything for him.”

“I would,” Blaine replied, a dreamy smile on his face as he took a drink from the bottle in his hand.

“One of my biggest wishes for Kurt was that he’d find someone who saw him for who he was and appreciated every part of him. Someone that would take care of him.” Burt looked Blaine straight in the eye. “Welcome to the family, Blaine. I’m starting to understand that you and my son, that’s real love and that’s lasting love. It’ll be a happy day when you officially join the Hudson-Hummel family.”

Blaine was embarrassed by the tears welling up in his eyes, and couldn’t help but give the older man a hug. 

Family.


	6. Chapter 6

The start of Kurt’s senior year came quickly, and with it many changes. Stressed out with college applications, Kurt’s free time dwindled down to nearly nothing compared to how much time the pair had spent together over the summer. To compensate for their lost time, Blaine began coming to nearly every Friday Night Dinner. Blaine would show up at the Hudson-Hummel household after work right in time for dinner, and after they ate, Kurt and Blaine would curl up together on the couch in the living room. Blaine would give Kurt foot rubs, or back rubs, and let his boyfriend vent about whatever was bothering him that week. The two would share slow kisses, and eventually Kurt would drift off to sleep in his boyfriend’s arms.

By the time October rolled around, both of them were beginning to miss the active sex life they had had over the summer, and, after an awkward discussion with Burt, Kurt began to go home with Blaine after Friday Night Dinner and would spend the majority of Saturday naked with Blaine.

It was during one of these marathon sex sessions sometime in November when Kurt asked. The boy was on his knees and hands, back arched as his boyfriend slid into him with just the right angle. 

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” Blaine grunted.

“There daddy, right there, yes, fuck.”

“Love you so much, don’t know what I would do without you,” Blaine said, raking his nails down Kurt’s back.

Arching his back more than Blaine thought was humanly possible Kurt managed to ask between moans, “Celebrate Thanksgiving with my family this year.”

Blaine faltered with his thrusting, only resuming his pace when Kurt whined and started to fuck back on his cock. “You want me to spend it with you guys?”

“Of course. It’ll be the first of many.”

“I’d love to,” Blaine said before trailing kisses down Kurt’s spine and thrusting more roughly into his boyfriend.

“Don’t stop daddy!”

—————————————————————————————————————

The holiday went much more smoothly that Blaine had anticipated. It had been like a regular Friday Night Dinner, and it warmed Blaine’s heart how Carole and Burt treated him like a son. After they had consumed too much food, Carole, Burt, Kurt, and Blaine settled down in the living room to watch a movie, while Finn headed over to Rachel’s.

Carole and Burt had long since retired for the night, and Kurt and Blaine were left alone in the living room. They’d exchanged the movie for some Christmas music, and there was a fire in the fireplace. Kurt settled himself on top on his boyfriend, and the two traded slow, lazy kisses that slowly turned into more.

Blaine was holding on to Kurt’s hips as the younger boy ground their erections together. Kurt worked himself into a frenzy, thrusting against Blaine, head thrown back, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. 

The front door slammed shut, and Kurt jumped off of Blaine right before Finn walked by the living room, heading straight for the kitchen. They sat for a moment, listening to Finn slam things around.

“I should go see what’s wrong,” Kurt murmured, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s lips before heading to the kitchen. 

Finn was sitting with his back against the oven, digging into the leftovers of an apple pie. He looked up when he heard his stepbrother come into the kitchen.

“Rachel dumped me,” he said bluntly. “I told her I was going to take over Burt’s garage and I couldn’t leave and go to New York in the fall and she dumped me.”

Kurt didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s just, I knew it was coming, but it still hurts,” Finn mumbled around a mouthful of pie.

“You knew it was coming?”

“I mean, I have a life here in Lima. And she wants a life in New York. There’s no way it was going to work out unless one of us made a big sacrifice, you know?”

And suddenly, Kurt understood with all too much clarity. Blaine had a life in Ohio, and Kurt was planning on starting a new chapter of his own in New York. How were they going to work their issues out.

Finn stood up and placed the empty pie pan into the sink. “I’m gunna head off to bed. If you and Blaine, you know, keep it down, please.”

“Night, Finn,” Kurt choked out, throat feeling dry. He returned to living room and found Blaine in the same position he’d left him. 

“Hey, are you okay? You look worried,” Blaine asked, pulling Kurt into his arms. 

“I’m fine,” Kurt lied, burying his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder, wondering what he was going to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas and New Years had come and gone, and before they knew it, Valentine’s Day was coming up. Blaine had been so excited the days leading up to the holiday. Burt and Carole had decided to go away for a long weekend, and as such, there was to be no Friday Night Dinner that week. Blaine planned to pick his boyfriend up from school on Friday afternoon and bring him into Cincinnati for dinner and a show, before spending all day Saturday holed up at a bed and breakfast for sex. They’d go shopping on Sunday before returning to Lima.

Blaine had high hopes for the weekend; Kurt had been withdrawn lately. Maybe a weekend away from everything would help him relax.

————————————————————————————————————

The show had been wonderful, and Blaine was excited to try the Thai place they had reservations at. 

Kurt couldn’t help but glare at their waiter. The blonde teen stopped by their table too often, leered at Blaine too obviously, and stood next to him too closely. However, much to Kurt’s annoyance, his boyfriend seemed to encourage the behavior. By the time they arrived at their room at the B&B, Kurt was ready to explode. 

It didn’t help that Blaine still hadn’t noticed that he was pissed off and kept trailing kisses down his neck as he tried to take Kurt’s shirt off. Kurt pulled away angrily.

“Kurt?” Blaine sounded hurt. “What did I do wrong?”

“Besides flirt with the waiter?”

Blaine flinched at the venom in his boyfriend’s tone. “What are you talking about? I’m here spending Valentines Day with you, and you’re going to accuse me of flirting with another man? Kurt, I was being friendly,” he tried to defend himself.

“Yeah, like you were just being friendly when you came up to me that day in the Lima Bean?”

“Okay, that’s enough! What the fuck is going on with you lately?”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know! What’s going to happen when I’m in New York and you’re here? What if you’re in the Lima Bean, or a restaurant, or the gym, and you meet someone else, Blaine? Fuck, I’m not even gone yet and it’s like you’re already looking for someone to replace me,” Kurt shouted.

Blaine froze and felt as though someone had torn his heart out. “Kurt, look at me.” He grabbed the other boy’s chin and met his eyes. “Baby, I could never replace you. Ever. You are it for me. It doesn’t matter if you’re in Ohio, or New York, or Paris, or wherever. You are the only person I want to be with. Baby, you’re perfect, nobody can ever measure up to you. You know this.” Kurt nodded slightly. “How long has this been bothering you?”

“Since Thanksgiving,” the boy admitted. 

“Let me show you, baby, let me show you how much I love you,” Blaine whispered before claiming Kurt’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

It wasn’t long before they were both naked, and Blaine had three finger’s deep inside of Kurt.

“I’m ready, daddy,” Kurt whined. He moved onto his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Blaine to claim. “Come on, daddy, fuck me.”

Blaine drove into Kurt. He knew he was being rougher than usual, but he needed Kurt to understand that he was Blaine’s and Blaine’s alone, and that there was no room in his heart for anybody but Kurt. 

Kurt was moaning helplessly below him. “Yeah, like that daddy, feel so good!” He balanced himself on one arm and moved to take his bobbing hard on is his other hand when a forceful thrust from behind caught him off guard and he fell first onto the bed. He moved his head to the side and gasped at the sensation of Blaine’s cock still fucking into his ass, still arched high into the air.

“Shit, are you okay?” Blaine asked, not able to stop his movements.

“So okay, daddy, more, daddy, please,” Kurt whined. 

Blaine leaned over, placing a hand on Kurt’s back, producing even more of an arch. He began pounding into Kurt even harder. “If anyone saw you right now, saw how well you were taking my dick, they’d think you were such a slut, wouldn’t they? But you’re not. You’re mine. Nobody else is allowed to fuck you like this, are they baby?” Blaine emphasized the question with a few rapid thrusts.

“Just you, daddy, only you!”

“That’s right. Fuck, Kurt, don’t you feel how well you fit around my cock? It’s like you were made for it, like I was made just to fill you and fuck you and make you fall apart. How could you expect daddy to want this with someone else? I. Love. You.” Again, Blaine emphasized with three sharp thrusts, and Kurt came. “Who’s are you, Kurt?” Despite the fact that he knew his boyfriend would soon become too sensitive, Blaine didn’t slow down.

“Yours daddy!”

“And who’s am I?” Blaine asked, feeling himself get close.

“Mine, mine, mine!” Kurt chanted, and Blaine felt the ball of pleasure in the pit of his stomach crest and break.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt stared out of the window excitedly. It was his birthday weekend, and somehow Blaine had convinced Burt to let the two go to New York to celebrate. Kurt was enchanted by the skyline as Blaine explained they had dinner reservations at some restaurant, and that he’d gotten them tickets to see a show. Kurt hardly heard a word as the cab pulled up outside of the hotel that Kurt assumed they were staying.

It wasn’t until Blaine had paid the driver and they had their luggage in hand that Kurt noticed that it wasn’t a hotel they were in front of. “Blaine?”

“Shh, I have something I want you to see,” his boyfriend answered.

The two entered the building, crossing through an immaculate lobby and getting into the elevator. The elevator pinged and the two exited and walked down a hallway. Blaine stopped in front of a door and pulled out a key. He unlocked the door, and ushered Kurt into whatever hid beyond the doorway.

It was an apartment. A beautiful apartment, with high ceilings and a beautiful hardwood floor, and wide windows allowing sunlight to pour in and bathe them in warmth.

“Blaine, I-“

“I saw the listing and it reminded me so much of you to I couldn’t resist. I had to,” Blaine interrupted.

Kurt’s head was spinning. “I don’t understand.”  
“You’re moving to New York, regardless of what school you decide to go to, right?” Kurt nodded. “I need you to let me finish before you interrupt. I was offered a promotion, and as part of my new job responsibilities, I’d to transfer to a different branch. The branch in Manhattan.”

“Blaine, Blaine, is this your apartment?” Kurt ignored Blaine’s request for no interruptions.

“If you want, baby, this is our apartment. I’m moving here, permanently in August, and you’re moving here in August for school, and I don’t know if you want to live in the dorms, or get an apartment with Rachel or what, but when you’re ready, I’d like for you to move in with me. I don’t care if it’s in August or when you graduate or years after you graduate, but whenever you decide that it’s time for you, I want to have a home with you. And don’t worry if you don’t like this apartment, I mean, I thought you’d like it, but if you don’t, I can sell it and we can buy a different one,” Blaine rambled.

“You’re moving to New York for me?” Kurt was stunned.

“I’m coming to New York for us. I told you, Kurt, you are everything,” his boyfriend replied earnestly. Kurt leaned in and kissed him softly. “I understand if you want to wait for us to move in toge-“

“Blaine. You’ve waited so long for this, and I’m so lucky to have found you so early in my life. Why would I want to wait? Of course I’ll move in with you.”

Blaine could feel tears forming in his eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” They kissed again. “I feel like an airport, so I’m going to go shower now, though.”

Blaine laughed. “Of course, bathroom’s down the hall and to the left.”

Kurt kissed him once more before grabbing his bag and heading down the hall.

Blaine leaned his head against the wall, and took a minute to collect his thoughts.

“Holy shit, Blaine, this bathroom is gorgeous!” Kurt shouted down the hall.

He laughed again, and headed over to the windows. He took in the view, and sighed happily to himself. Everything was perfect. He had a good job in a perfect city, and at the end of the day, he’d get to come home to this apartment and his beautiful, perfect, precious boyfriend. It seemed like Blaine Anderson was finally getting everything he had dreamed of when he was a teenager. 

He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Kurt leaning against the wall, completely naked and staring at him adoringly.

“The water’s hot,” was all he said before turning and heading back to the bathroom. He turned and called over his shoulder, “Aren’t you going to join me, daddy?”

Yes, Blaine Anderson’s dreams had all come true.

Finally.


End file.
